


kissing is hard

by Vetinacio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetinacio/pseuds/Vetinacio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But not even the past weeks of handholding and stiff goodbye hugs could prepare him for the death-grip Hinata had on him, eyes bright like Kageyama was a challenge himself, or the awkward prodding of Hinata’s nose on his chin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing is hard

Hinata could feel his heart racing a mile a minute, clammy fingers digging too tightly into the front of Kageyama’s jersey. God, this was so awkward. He could swear his face was catching fire; Kageyama’s jersey was almost as sweaty as his armpits and fuck-- even on his toes, his nose was just barely nudging the other’s jaw. 

On the bright side, Kageyama was just as flustered. Cheeks tinged pink, hands hanging at his sides unsure of what to do. Did he hold Hinata’s sides? Did he hold his hips? Where was he supposed to touch him? All they’d done up to that point was timidly hold hands, and even then it was always when they were completely alone or if it was just Suga and Daichi around, since all of the other teammates liked to tease them any time they showed the slightest bit of affection (and actually, now that Kageyama thought about it, they teased him and Hinata regardless of what they were doing).

But not even the past weeks of handholding and stiff goodbye hugs could prepare him for the death-grip Hinata had on him, eyes bright like Kageyama was a challenge himself, or the awkward prodding of Hinata’s nose on his chin. 

“Would you just lean down a little?” Hinata grumbled, giving Kageyama’s collar a tug and straining even more to try and make himself taller. “You’re such a… big stupid giant.”

Normally, Kageyama would have a retort for that, but he was too distracted by the way Hinata moved his arms around his neck, drawing their bodies closer together. Hinata even stood on the tips of his toes, his hold on Kageyama nearly pulling him off the ground. Kageyama had to hold him by his waist or risk him falling off balance. 

Now, Kageyama knew Hinata was short. Everyone knew Hinata was short. He was constantly the butt of jokes, having items held above his head while he tried in vain to snatch them back. When they were on the court, though, it didn’t really matter; what Hinata lacked in height he made up for in his ability to jump. But now, with Hinata still pouting at not quite being able to reach Kageyama’s lips, he couldn’t help but really notice it. 

“You’re short,” he blurted, and immediately Hinata scowled. 

“I’m trying to kiss you, and that’s what you bring up?” he huffed, and fell flat on his feet again, letting go of Kageyama and crossing his arms petulantly over his chest. “You suck at this.” 

“Shut up,” Kageyama snapped, “You suck, too, y’know.” 

“You suck more! At least I’m trying. You’re just insulting me and ruining the moment!” 

Rolling his eyes, Kageyama blushed and tried to pull Hinata close again, as he tried to flail away. “No, moron. I just meant-- would you stop that!?” Hinata stood still, but continued glaring up at him with his arms still crossed defensively. “I just noticed you were on the tips of your toes, and you still couldn’t reach. I guess I never noticed before ‘cause we’re usually on the court, and there, you...you seem as tall as the rest of us,” he muttered, not meeting Hinata’s eyes.

If Kageyama’s face wasn’t on fire before, it definitely was now. And it might’ve just been his imagination, but there was a moment where Hinata’s expression crumbled into a watery smile, before burrowing his face in Kageyama’s shirt and wrapping his arms around him. 

“Dumbass!” Hinata practically yelled into his jersey, startling him a little. “How can you be so embarrassing and say something like that?” 

Kageyama tried to pry Hinata off his chest, confused over his reaction. “Who are you calling a dumbass?!”

“You.” Hinata held on tight, but peeked up at Kageyama with a bashful smile. “You’re just so… ughhh and then I’m all waah and you make my heart go bwaaa.” Strangely enough, Kageyama understood what he meant. 

“No, you’re definitely the dumbass,” he replied, hiding his smile in Hinata’s hair. 

They stood like that for a few moments until Hinata asked in a quiet voice, “Soooo… can I kiss you now, or what?” He raised his head to look up at Kageyama imploringly, while the latter spluttered for a second, but eventually nodded. Hinata beamed, and when he stood up on his toes this time, Kageyama helped him out and actually leaned down to close the small distance left.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for the fandom, so hello! This is a joint account between [debubblizer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/debubblizer) and [HopeHazard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeHazard). We are utter weeb trash, here to share/revel in the wonder that is kagehina. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
